


The one with the Ken doll

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Birthday, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm baking you a cake!" Stiles announced proudly. "Or... I was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the Ken doll

**Author's Note:**

> My first Mating Games extras submission. The challenge was to write about a character's best or worst birthday.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

"Sorry, sorry!" Stiles yelled, running around the kitchen while flapping a dishtowel, trying to clear the air so the smoke detector would stop wailing. Derek reached up above the door frame and yanked it down, ripping the screws right out of the wall, then the batteries out of the detector.

"Or there's that..." Stiles muttered to himself, throwing the towel on the counter.

"What are you doing here, Stiles?" Derek asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I'm baking you a cake!" Stiles announced proudly. "Or... I was."

"What? Why? A cake?" Derek looked incredibly confused, even moreso when he looked behind Stiles and saw the... cake.

"That's generally what one does for someone's birthday."

"My... birthday."

"You know, once a year-type dealie? Balloons and streamers and cake and stuff? Party hats optional?" Stiles offered, only sort of sarcastically because with Derek, who knew?

"Thank you, Stiles. How did you know it's my birthday? And why didn't you just buy me a cake instead of trying to do," Derek gestured vaguely. "This."

"Because a regular cake wouldn't have this!" Stiles shoved his hands into the misshapen, lumpy and sort of charred "cake" and pulled out--

"What the fuck is that?" Derek asked, eyes widening at the thing in Stiles' hand.

"It's supposed to be a Ken doll."

Derek gaped.

"See, originally I thought, hey! I know what would be fun! If I jumped out of a cake for you! But those cakes are both expensive and not actually cake, not to mention impractical--"

"Of course," Derek cut in drily.

"Anyway, so I thought of the next best thing."

"Trying to kill me with melted plastic and paint?"

"I didn't think it would melt, _obviously_." Stiles rolled his eyes and dropped the now-deformed Ken doll into the sink. He was covered in bits of gummy cake and his head was smushed on one side.

Derek snorted. " _Obviously_."

"I'll go buy you a cake," Stiles grumbled as he tried to brush past Derek to get to the front door. Derek caught him by the arm and gently pulled him back.

"So this original plan you had to jump out of a giant cake, I take it this was just for you and me?"

"Well, yeah. I don't think Scott would eat cake again if I jumped out of one, especially naked."

Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Naked?"

Stiles smirked. "Almost naked. I had thoughts."

"If you're done playing with dolls why don't you come tell me what those were, then?" Derek asked before he turned and started walking to his bedroom slowly, assured that Stiles would be quick behind.


End file.
